


Klink's Alter Ego

by LordRebeccaSama



Series: Free Prompts! [4]
Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag: s05e06 The Kommandant Dies at Dawn, Gen, I seriously do not know where I was going with this story, Prompt Fic, and that angers me, i dont remember, was klink going to be nimrod?, you can make him that if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klink isn't just the quivering mass that everyone sees.  He has an entire other side of himself that he hides away in fear of being used against him.</p><p>Just a prompt that is free to adopt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klink's Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Most things in italics are in German, or it's emphasis. Use your discretion to figure it out.

A man's alter ego is nothing more than his favorite image of himself. At least, that's what Klink liked to think. At one point in time, Klink was a formable soldier. He might not have been the bravest. To be honest, he was scared out of his mind during the Great War, but he was respected. At that time, his subordinates wouldn't line up to be a part of his firing squad like his band of misfits here at Stalag 13. While they may not have defended him for fear of joining him, they wouldn't have volunteered.

Klink scowled. No one respected him, not even the prisoners. He was always the butt of their jokes, but Klink knew that without Colonel Hogan's interference, he would've been shaking snowflakes out of his hair by now. Even then, Hogan didn't respect him. He was a dirty kraut. He was the enemy.

Klink threw the pen he held in his hand onto the desk in anger. He stood up and poured himself a glass of schnapps, downing it in one go. He poured another glass and brought the decanter over to his desk.

Someone knocked on the door and it opened before Klink had a chance to respond.

"Morning _kommandant_ ," Colonel Robert Hogan said, throwing his hat onto Klink's pinnacle. "Bit early to be drinking isn't, sir?"

Klink glowered at the American colonel. "Hogan, get out. I'm not in the mood to play games with you today." He picked up the hat and threw it at Hogan.

Hogan smiled and took a seat. "Oh come on, _kommandant_. I just wanted to see about those extra rations you promised us for fixing the road last week."

"They're coming Hogan, now get out." Klink pointed towards the door.

"Well, sir, it's just that the men are getting hungry and wanted to be sure that Schultz wasn't eating—"

"Hogan," Klink said, dangerously low. Hogan stopped mid-sentence at the tone in the _kommandant'_ _s_ voice.

"Sir?" he asked.

Klink took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. It was time to take back some of the control he once had over his own camp.

"I give you prisoners a lot of freedom, Hogan—"

"And we thank you for that, sir."

"—but this is still my camp and I am still the _kommandant_." Klink looked Hogan in the eye. "Out of curiosity for my fellow officer, I don't have the guards search you before and after you come in here. I don't force one of the guards to stand in here with a gun pointed at your back." Klink stood up and looked down at Hogan. "That could change very quickly, Hogan. I know you and your men steal off my desk, out of my mail and out of my safe. I know that you are the only thing that is keeping me from a one way trip to the Russian front, but I am still in charge and I demand some form of respect from the men."

"They do respect you, _kommandant_."

Klink scowled and sat back down in his chair, burying his head in his hands. "No they don't, Hogan, and you don't either."

Hogan looked shocked. "That's not true, sir!"

Klink looked up at the dark haired man. "I know it is." He paused and spoke much quieter. "Just get out, Hogan. _Please_."

Hogan was going to protest again, but the tone in the kommandant _'_ _s_ voice stopped him.

"Alright, sir. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." Hogan saluted and left the office.

" _Frauline_ _Hilda_!" Klink shouted.

The door opened. " _Ja, Herr kommandant?_ "

" _Hold all my calls and don_ _'_ _t let anyone in my office._ "

Hilda nodded. " _Ja, Herr kommandant_." She started to close the door, but stopped halfway and poked her head back in. " _Is something the matter, sir?_ "

" _I just don_ _'_ _t want to be disturbed today, Hilda. T_ _h_ _ank you for your concern._ "

Hilda nodded and shut the door.

Klink swallowed the lump in his throat and swallowed the second glass of schnapps he poured for himself.

No one respected him. They just laughed. The prisoners, the guards, his superior officers, even all of the women that he tried to date. They all thought that he was just one big fool. Well, maybe he was. By some cruel trick of fate, he became a colonel. He didn't even want to be a part of another war. Hitler was a mad man with a god complex. Aryan race, his ass. Hitler himself wasn't even blond, and he defiantly didn't have blue eyes.

Klink wasn't fit to be an officer of any army. He did more harm than good. It was amazing that Burkhalter hadn't sent him to the Eastern Front, even with Hogan's counter measures.

The Iron Colonel downed another glass of schnapps and decided that no work was going to get done that day. He grabbed his hat and coat and went back to his quarters, only to emerge at evening roll call, more tired than he was before.

* * *

 

A week passed and the prisoner's extra rations had arrived. He told Schultz to get the prisoners to unload it into the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this idea and run with it, please let me know so that I can add a link here. You don't have to use what I wrote. The characters don't even have to act like I wrote them, but if you use this as inspiration, please let me know. I may continue this story one day, but it's unlikely.


End file.
